Code Red Bermuda Triangle Natural Disasters
by nightvision 9
Summary: When the whole world literally goes to hell, who do you blame? Here we blame Mother Nature and the Bermuda Triangle. The Jackson family is too busy to blame anyone. Mainly because they're trying to avoid hurricanes, floods, quakes, and just staying alive.


**Code Red-Bermuda Triangle-Natural Disasters **

**The story of Mother Nature's powerful wrath on humanity…**

The Bermuda Triangle, for the science fiction readers who don't know, is also known as the Devil's Triangle. It is "an imaginary area located off the southeastern Atlantic coast of the United States, which is noted for a high incidence of unexplained losses of ships, small boats, and aircraft. The apexes of the triangle are generally accepted to be Bermuda, Miami, Fla., and San Juan, Puerto Rico." Or so says the Department of the Navy's Navy Historical Center. But how would they explain the mysterious disappearances such as Flight 19, USS _Cyclops_, five TBM Avengers, _Marine Sulphur Queen_, and many others?

But, the Bermuda Triangle, the Devil's Triangle, is not the only one of its kind.

The "Devil's Sea", named by Japanese and Filipino seamen, is located off the east coast of Japan, has the exact same characteristics. And the Gulf Stream, Florida's Gold Coast, and the Bahamas have very similar occurrences.

"Countless theories attempting to explain the many disappearances have been offered throughout the history of the area. The most practical seem to be environmental and those citing human error. The majority of disappearances can be attributed to the area's unique environmental features. First, the 'Devil's Triangle' is one of the two places on earth that a magnetic compass does point towards true north. Normally it points toward magnetic north. The difference between the two is known as compass variation. The amount of variation changes by as much as 20 degrees as one circumnavigates the earth. If this compass variation or error is not compensated for, a navigator could find himself far off course and in deep trouble."

If you would like more information, readers, about the Bermuda Triangle, or the Devil's Triangle, the Devil's Sea, the Gulf Stream, Florida's Gold Coast, and the Bahamas, please visit this website.

http://www.history.navy.mil/faqs/faq8-1.htm

**Chapter One**

**In** a small house atop a hill in Portland, Maine, there was a family, a family that was on a tight budget. They didn't have much stuff or money or property, for that matter. That family was a family of three. The Jackson family lived there, and they liked it.

Stuart, the father, was trying to become a meteorologist, a scientist who studies weather patterns, meteorology, and the guy who told what the weatherman should say. He wanted to work with satellites and computers, not some crummy old desk stacked with papers. He wanted to give orders, not receive them. He wanted to work for a famous news station, like Central News Network (CNN) or FOX News. And above all, he wanted to be a meteorologist, not just because he had studied for that career his whole life, that's partly it, but more importantly, he wanted to be that so he wouldn't be a freakin' weatherman. Sadly and ironically, he got everything the opposite of what he wanted. His wife died, leaving him with his two kids, alone, he was a weatherman for a local news station, and he was on the brink of bankruptcy, foreclosure, and becoming poor. His life, literally, _sucked_.

But, don't get him wrong, he had great kids. Christie, the oldest, was in high school, a sophomore, a 10th grader, a 17 year-old. The high school was St. Anthony High School, a Catholic Private school. She was working up to be a writer of some sort, or to work at the _New York Times_, to write articles or review books.

Andrew, however, was in 7th grade, a middle school kid. Just turned 13 years old last month, he went to a feeder school for St. Anthony, St. Charles Elementary and Middle School, another Catholic Private school. Like must young teenage kids, Andrew wanted to be a member for a rock band. And he was, with his friends Shamus Carnegie and Xavier Jones, an African-American and an Irishman. Shaman and Xava was what Andrew called them, and they called him Drew-Ann the Man. Their band was _AXeS and the Cereal Killers_. A-Andrew, X-Xavier, e-just part of the name, S-Shamus, and the rest was a bunch of play on words, _and the Cereal Killers_. See if you figure it out. Apparently, they were troublemakers at school, and were punished with 3 detentions for playing one of their songs, _AXeS, meet the Cereal Killers Remix_, on top of the roof. The kids loved them, and Andrew said they were trying to impress girls. Andrew was especially fond of one specific girl he impressed: Sarah Rosh, a Caucasian girl.

Teenagers.

Still, the Jackson family lived fine.

_Lived_.


End file.
